bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kijima
"I am known as The Red Fire,I will burn you in my flames." Kijima is a human,a very skilled ninja and assassin and friend of Takimura. She roams the lands looking for jobs that she can do to put her skills to the test. From killing an old man to a young man,as long as she gets money she will do it.She in total did around 250 different jobs,being from killing a clan leader to an atemp on the head captians life. 'Appearance' Her normal appearance,he is in her late 20's,with blonde hair put in a ponytail on the side.She wears a pink kimono top with a blue under top. With a pink skirt,over a pair of black shorts. She carries a gun holder on the side of her belt. wearing tabi socks with geta sandals. Depending on different jobs she gets she gets into different disguises. Such examples are,she had to become a geisha once to kill a man who loved to be with women,thus gave him his end. She also disguised herself as a man before in order to sneak into a meeting house where only men could have met. With a quick shot from her gun he dropped dead. Back when she was first starting out she used wear a black kimono with a an organe leave pattern. She used to wear fish net socks with boots. 'Personality' She can be hot headed at times,she only cares about two things. Herself and money,thus why see became an assassin.Also depending on what her job is she can take on different personalities. Some of her different personalities inculded. She had to play a geisha,which she must have been humble and treat her guests with honor. Which she hated,"It makes me sick to serve these men." 'History' When she was born,her parents where killed a few months after she was born. She was taken care of an uncle,which knew alot about the ninja and assassin arts. He passed them onto her,before he died. She then grew up for about 13 years training her skills with more modern style of ninja and assassins skills. Such as using guns,different bombs and a more modren style of kunai's. She then spend another few years training with these new styles to add to the old ways of her job and her uncles ways.She was often at his side when she was younger and she did her first assassin job with him,being sucessful. They were to kill off a highly ranked goverment offical.With her uncles old ways and her ways they where able to kill him off quickly. When uncle died when she was about 9 years old,his soul left his body. She was able to see his spirit,then followed him to a portal that lead him to hell.Where he was punished for the sins he did when he was alive. She was given a special gift of being able to see spirit and other beings. With the help of a friend of her uncles she is able to pass to the different worlds with ease. Thus giving her more chances to get jobs killing anything or anyone. She later came to the soul socitey,and lived there now. 'Powers and Abilities' *'A sixth secne'-according to her this is her ablity to see the spirits and other spirit creatures. *'Special Guns'-this is her signature weapon of choice,she cast special spells on the gun its self.the guns are able to kill any living or spirit creature she has in her range. 'Quotes' "Coming Soon"